


The elusive Pungeon Master

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, Jo has a terrible day then has a great day, Jo wants to earn her badge but cant stop thinking about April, Pungeon Master, Ripley is attacked by glitter, Secret Crush, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Jo only needs one more badge to earn her bronze axe. Just one more badge, simple task right? Except, she can't stop thinking about April.
Relationships: April & Jo (Lumberjanes), Background Mal/Molly, Jo/April (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The elusive Pungeon Master

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Lumberjanes fic ever so please tell me your thoughts! I also love this two dorks so much.

Jo didn’t know why it was so hard for the Roanoakes in general to earn badges, except for Ripley who seemed to have a knack for that. Maybe it was because of the constant shenanigans and running around that didn’t leave them spare time for frosting cakes and watching paint dry on fences, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t try both of those and many more! Maybe it was like April had put it and they just wanted a little more adventure in their daily activities. Any way it might be, Jo needed one more badge to earn her bronze axe, and she was determined to get that before summer ended, or at least before more other worldly creatures and gods showed up.

It was a beautiful morning in Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types, the wind was blowing, the sun was shining, scouts ran around for their daily activities, and Jo was sitting at the stairs outside the Roanoke cabin immerse in the Lumberjanes scout handbook when it struck her, the one badge she had to get next, the one badge that would get her to the bronze axe, the Pungeon Master badge, awarded for coming up with incredibly corny puns on the spot, an admirable trait to have honestly.

It was April the first Roanoke, the first camper actually, to earn the badge with a canoe pun. Jo remembered the moment fondly and even let out a giggle while doing so; not that she would admit it in front of the others, but April’s love for puns was utterly adorable and the puns were actually funny, even if badly timed at times. It was also her role as best friend to groan at said puns though, so she fulfilled it every time, not letting out more than a little smile, something that April was always able to do, get a smile out of her no matter how small.

 _“Okay, focus.”_ Jo thought. _“Enough of thinking about April.”_

This actually had become a problem recently; Jo found herself thinking about her best friend more frequently than usual and she couldn’t quite place her finger on why, not that she allowed herself to think too much about it. Of course she had always thought of April as beautiful, funny, brave and many more things but it was around this summer when she noticed the gleam in April’s eyes at way-too-early-for-her-taste hours in the morning just thinking about the days possibilities, how willing she was to go to any extreme to protect the ones she loved, no hesitation whatsoever; or how her ginger hair fell effortlessly tied to her green bandana, it didn’t matter if they were dancing in the Bandicoot Bacchanal or fighting vicious deer-wolves.

“The badge. Focus.” It had happened again.

But this wasn’t about her crush on her best friend.

 _“No. scratch that.”_ She thought again. It wasn’t a crush, right?

_Right?_

At that moment Jen came out of the cabin and Jo couldn’t have been more grateful, because it prompted her to stop thinking about April and focus.

“Hey Jo, what are you doing here?” Jen enquired, taking a sit next to her and watching the scout manual in her hands.

“Just looking for a badge to earn today, I only need one more for my bronze axe.”

Jen seemed interested and a smile came across her face when she saw what page Jo was reading, so she asked her about the badge she was thinking of.

“Seems pretty simple to earn.”

“Hm you’re right. But trust me; don’t underestimate the badge, a good timed and funny although corny pun is not easy to manage. Besides, a counselor has to be around to award you the badge.” With that Jen stood up from the cabin’s stairs and cleaned the dust of her uniform.

“But hey, I support any badge activities you guys want to get into, I’ll be around if you need me, soon-to-be Pungeon Master.” This prompted a smile in Jo’s face, Jen really knew how to motivate them and really seemed thankful that this might be a normal day of normal activities for the Roanokes, something that, to Jen’s demise, doesn’t happen often.

Jo thanked the encouragement and said goodbye to Jen, who was on her way to meet her astronomy workshop, form which Jo had already earned her badge.

“Besides, if you need help April is a pun machine.” Said Jen as she walked away.

And there were the thoughts again, which caused Jo to plop on the stairs and throw the scout manual on top of her face.

That afternoon Jo had scheduled woodwork activities with Molly. Rosie would guide the campers through the mandatory safety rules and explain the different woodwork tools they’d be using that afternoon. This could be her chance for an easy pun at Rosie’s earshot.

The class went by great; Molly had a knack for woodwork, and often made beautiful pieces in practically no time. From spoons to small totems to cute little gifts for Mal, like a tiny replica of a bass to gift her girlfriend after the class was over. Jo liked the class and was fairly good at it; she was good with her hands and figuring out puzzles and how to assemble things, in this case, a little birdhouse with modernism influences that reminded her of her own house and her dads talking to her about ecofriendly alternatives in architecture.

This thought prompted her to remember the days before going to camp, spent with her dads by the pool making barbecue and when April would come over to swim with her.

“Hey Jo, are you there?” Molly asked her, she must have zoned out for a moment.

“Yeah, sorry, where were we?” Jo lifted her head from the birdhouse and saw Rosie was talking about the different types of wood, moving around the work tables watching what the campers were crafting.

“…This type of oak is actually strong enough to destroy incoming cars and receive practically no damage, so, you’ll want to use heavier tools…”

Molly leaned a little towards Jo and murmured.

“I guess that’s how _Mercedes bends.”_

Jo thought that was pretty funny and let out a laugh, not realizing that Rosie was just behind them, laughing too.

“That’s pretty funny Molly; I don’t recall you already have your Pungeon Master badge. Here you go.”

Molly seemed a little embarrassed to have been heard but just glad Rosie had thought it was funny and not disrespectful to her class. She thanked her for the badge and Rosie went on to resume the explanation. Meanwhile, Jo was beating herself up a little bit for not taking that opportunity.

 _“It’s okay.”_ She thought. _“I still have the rest of the class to come up with something.”_

“Alright scouts, the class will be cut a little short due to a meeting with the Yetis I have pending. Great work everybody!” Blared Rosie, prompting the scouts to put away their tools and take their creations. Jo just sat there, a little annoyed at the irony of it all.

“It’s beautiful Mol, I’m sure Mal will love it.” Jo said about the tiny bass Molly had managed to pull off in an hour.

“Thanks, I’ll give it to her at tonight’s bonfire.” Molly was contemplating if she should carve Mal’s name with her knife before tonight. “Hey Jo, is everything alright?”

The question made Jo to turn her head slightly in awe.

“Sure, why’d you ask?”

“You seemed a little distracted at the workshop, like you were thinking about something.”

 _Oh just thinking about how my best friend loves pools so much it makes her smile with the most beautiful smile in the world_. Jo thought almost as a reflex, which she immediately shook off her head.

“Oh sorry, I think I’m getting really into earning my Pungeon Master badge.” Said Jo, which wasn’t really a lie.

“That’s great! Sorry if I stole your thunder back there though…”

“No need to apologize. That was pretty funny.”

“I’m glad Rosie thought the same.” Bubbles chirped on Molly’s head and soon they were both laughing about the occurrence and heading back to the center of the camp.

Since their class had been cut short the girls decided to head towards the benches, after leaving their wood creations back at the cabin. Sitting at a table near the edge of the woods were Mal and Ripley, battling with what seemed to be tons and tons of glue and glitter.

“What are you guys doing?” Enquired Jo, after seeing mal struggle to add glitter to what could only be described as a statue of some kind. 

“Art!” Blurted Ripley, struggling to hold the glue bottle without it sticking to her hand, going from right hand to left hand and repeat.

“They kicked us out of the crafts cabin because of the mess.” Said Mal, still battling a little.

She proceeded to explain her and Ripley’s vision, a reimagined Venus de Milos-

“-with lots of glimmer!” As Ripley had put it.

The poor statue had little to no recognizable form after the metric tons of glitter, sequins and glue applied to it. Still, Jo and Molly thought it was a great attempt at the renaissance master piece.

The talking was interrupted when the glitter bottle Ripley had been shaking profusely to her side finally gave in and exploded, propelling glitter and remains of glue to the entirety of Ripley’s left side.

“Ripley! Are you okay?!” Mal asked, rushing to inspect the sparkling damage. Although Ripley seemed more than okay with having half her upper body covered in glitter.

“Yeah, guess I’m _all right now._ ” The girls laughed at the pun, helping Ripley get the sticky stuff out of her.

At that moment a counselor happened to be walking by, probably alerted by the amount of glitter that the girls were fairly certain could be seen from space.

“Congrats scout! You’ve earned your Pungeon Master badge.” With that the counselor gave Ripley her badge and simply walked away, leaving the girls to handle the glittery mess.

“Sure, no need to help us at all.” Said Mal, half confused half annoyed at the counselor just ignoring the sparkling situation at hand, literally. 

Jo just stood there, picking glitter from Ripley’s hair, dumbstruck

_Well there’s no way I could have guessed that a counselor would just show up, could I?_

Molly seemed to pick up on this thought and put a reassuring hand on Jo’s shoulder.

“Hey it’s okay. You’ll get it next time.”

Jo simply smiled at the kind words. She **would** get it next time.

After the girls realized that picking the glitter by hand would be a futile task, they decided to switch to the hose at camp to try and soften the glue and get it off Ripley’s left side, although she didn’t seem eager to be getting rid of the glitter any time soon.

While getting the water to run down Ripley’s side, the conversation resorted to Jo’s badge earning adventure.

“Why don’t you ask April for help?” Asked Ripley, through mouthfuls of water and glitter.

“Careful with swallowing glitter there Ripley” Warned Molly, worried about secondary effects of eating glitter.

“Sparkling insides…” Was all Ripley murmured, with what seemed like stars in her eyes and ideas in her head.

“She’s got a point though.” Said Mal. “April is like the Queen of puns, she could help you.”

“Thanks guys, but I kind of want to do this myself.”

She appreciated the advices, but Jo was determined about earning this badge herself, it had become personal and the image in the scout handbook was practically mocking her. Besides, this could help her get the thoughts about April out of her mind.

“Where is April anyway?” Asked Mal, most probably to Jo, since they always knew were the other was.

“She’s at the lake trying to earn her _Catch of the day_ badge.” Responded Jo, because of course she knew were April was.

They were like an old couple in that aspect. Every morning at camp, often during breakfast they would talk about their activities for the day, even if they weren’t scheduled together; which Jo won’t admit, but sometimes made her a little sad, she loved doing camp activities with April. Mostly when said activities ended up on adventures, which they often did.

That morning after breakfast, at the realization that they wouldn’t have any activities together, April said to Jo while waving her goodbyes:

“Aw, I’ll miss you! At least we have the bonfire tonight.”

Jo could feel the red creeping to her face and a knot on her throat. Why was she so nervous? This was normal between them.

“Y-yeah I’ll miss you too Ape. Good luck earning your badge.”

April waved goodbye and with determination in her eyes marched towards the other scouts waiting to go to the lake.

“All done!” Erupted Mal, bringing Jo back from her thoughts about that morning.

“Aw, I wanted to show Jen.” Said Ripley, disappointed.

“Sorry Rip, that stuff could damage your skin.”

After the girls explained to Ripley the dangers of sticking craft glitter to your skin or eating it, for that matter, it was already time for their next activity, deciding to tag Ripley along just in case she wanted to experiment with glitter some more.

Next was an advanced tracking and identifying species lesson, this class was about identifying different types of birds, with their very own Jen as class counselor.

 _“Bird puns are always easy, this should be fast!”_ Jo thought getting the required binoculars and birdwatching guide.

While Jen went over explaining the basics in identification of species, migratory pattern and general facts about the species around camp, the girls observed from sort of hiding spots in groups of four, the Roanoakes keeping close to Jen.

“Jen help! I can’t see anything! They’re too far away.”

“Ripley turn the binoculars around.”

“Ooooh.”

“I’m only seeing squirrels honestly.” Said Mal, a little underwhelmed by the activity.

“I think I see a condor.” Said Jo, trying to identify the bird at hand, not really thinking about puns at the moment.

“That’s great, Jo! I bet _toucan_ see its’ mate flying around too.”

_Wait._

“That would be pretty _fly_.” Added Mal to start a string of puns.

“Just be careful to _duck_ if one comes at you.” Added Molly, not being able to resist herself.

_Just say something funny! Anything!_

“I can’t see ‘em. I might not be very _goose_ at this.” After Ripley’s pun, they all turned silent, as if waiting for Jo to finish the string of puns.

But Jo was frozen, she couldn’t think of anything else to say, and they were all sort of watching her silently with expectation.

“B-birds...?” Was all Jo could mutter.

_Birds? Really?_

The silent expectancy became a sort of awkward silence.

“Sorry Jo, I thought that would inspire you.” Apologized Jen, who felt sort of guilty for putting Jo on the spot.

“It’s okay, thanks guys. I’ll get one soon.”

Jen awarded Mal her Pungeon Master badge and everyone congratulated her. Jo was officially the only Roanoke without the badge. She wasn’t mad at them, she was mad at herself. Bird puns are arguably the easiest and it’s not like they didn’t make puns regularly. This just wasn’t her day.

“Maybe you’re too caught up in your head.” Said Mal after bird watching was over and they were heading back to camp.

“Yeah, like a bird cage.” Said Ripley.

“Sorry, now I can’t stop.”

Mal was right; Jo was caught up in her head. How could she think of clever puns if all she thought about was April? And about not thinking about April. But she couldn’t talk about this, could she? It was too embarrassing, this wasn’t any girl, this was her best friend. Her best friend since they were babies at that. But this was driving her crazy. Maybe she could talk about with someone.

After earning her badge, that was.

“Well girls, I have to go prepare some stuff for tonight’s bonfire. Please no more glittery incidents.” Said Jen as a goodbye, or rather pleaded.

“And don’t worry Jo, you’ll get it soon enough.”

Jo could only manage to give a tired smile to Jen, mostly because she was caught off guard, again.

“Well I have to prepare a surprise for tonight’s bonfire too. Want to help me Ripley?”

“Yes!”

Mal caught the hint given to her with a smile and a wink to stay away from the cabin for a little while, and waved Molly and Ripley goodbye, not before giving Molly a kiss on the cheek. This could be good, she was alone with Jo so she could figure out how to help her, or at least if something was bothering her.

“Hey girls!” Echoed the voice of Barney, who came sporting their new Catch of the Day badge with marigold by their shoulder.

“Hey, Barney” seeing Barney made Jo smile. “How was fishing?”

“Great! I finally got my Catch of the day badge and Marigold here had the nap of her life on the boat.”

“That’s great, Barney. How did April do?” _Oh heck._ Mal’s question made Jo remember that if Barney was back April must have also been back by now. This will only get worse.

“She got her badge too! Caught a huge fish, I think she went to the Mess Hall to leave it at the kitchen with the others, she was the only one who was able to carry it.”

Although Barney and Mal were chatting and laughing, Jo couldn’t muster a word. She was worried, if she couldn’t earn her badge because she was so caught up thinking about April, how could she earn it with April around?

“Guys! Hey guys! I got my badge!” And there she was.

Jo froze on the spot; she had to think of an excuse, quick.

“Hey guys, I forgot about my… in the… I’ll be back.”

And with half an excuse Jo ran out of there towards the Roanoke cabin. Of course she wanted to see April, congratulate her about her badge and hear all about her day at the lake and get one of those April bear hugs she gave Jo when they spent the day apart, but first, she had to earn her badge.

Jo entered the cabin sweating and seemingly pale, which resulted on a worried Molly and Ripley staring at her.

“Everything okay there, Jo?”

“Yeah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are there ghosts?!”

To Ripley’s demise, there weren’t any ghosts, just April. Although Jo wished it had been ghosts, ghost puns are easy or at least they would get her out of her head.

“Yeah it’s fine, everything is… dandy.” _Dandy?_

“Alright…” Said both girls in unison, still worried about their friend.

“Hey where did Jo run off to? I wanted to say hi to her.” Asked a pouty April, having just caught up with her friends.

“I’m not sure; she’s been weird all day. She’s trying to earn her Pungeon Master badge.”

“Oh maybe we could help her.” Offered Barney.

“Of course we can! I’m great with puns.”

Mal couldn’t stop the feeling that maybe this wasn’t about the badge after all.

Jo had managed to sneak off to the back of the Mess hall, scribbling puns in her notebook. Of course the pun had to be spontaneous but maybe if she shot a few ideas they would come easier.

“Practicing your comedy set over there?” Jo froze at the voice of Mal next to her.

She was so caught up on her notes that she hadn’t seen her come up to her.

“Sweet Indira Gandhi, Mal. You scared me.”

“Sorry about that.” Said Mal with a laugh. “You ready to tell me what’s happening though? April is looking for you and you are here hiding.”

Jo let out a sigh. Maybe it was time to talk about it.

“I just want to earn my badge before the end of the day. And I think… I think it would be harder with April around.”

“Why? The girl is a pun machine. Or are you afraid she might overlap with your jokes?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… It’s been harder to focus with April around lately.”

“Hm I see… With April around or with April in your head?”

“W-what? Why would-? You don’t- How do you-?”

Now Jo was red. Had she been that obvious? Did April know?

“Well, you just told me yourself.” Said Mal with a smile. “Hey, it’s okay if you like April, but I get that you guys have so much history together. Maybe earning the badge is a way of postponing thinking about how you really feel because you are scared.”

“I’m super scared.”

“It’s normal. Well, I’m not saying you should tell her how you feel right away. Although that would be really cute...”

Jo was even redder now.

“But you shouldn’t avoid her; you guys are friends first and foremost.”

Mal was right.

“Besides she’s really eager to see you. And help you get your badge.”

“She’s been making puns all afternoon, hasn’t she?”

“You have no idea.”

And knowing April, Jo could only imagine the pun-maggedon Mal had to endure.

_Pun-maggedon, that one’s good._

“Guys! There you are!” Like queue, there was April, who had been looking for Jo since she got to camp.

“What are you doing behind the Mess Hall?”

“Mal was helping me brain storm some puns for my badge.”

There was the quick witted Jo again. Seeing her like this made Mal smile and knew her work there was done.

“Yep, I’m off now, I think Jen wanted my help with something for the bonfire. See you guys later?”

“Sure, see you at the bonfire.” Said April.

Jo simply waved goodbye a mouthed a “thank you” to Mal, who responded with two thumbs up and an overly cheery smile. The red in Jo’s face was back.

“You’ve been here all afternoon? I’ve been looking for you!”

“Yeah, sorry, the badge was kind of getting to me.”

“Do not fret; I’m here to help you.” There was that lovely smile again. “And after, you can hear all about m day at the lake. As _pun-_ ishment for making me wait to see you.” And that adorable “after-pun” face.

Jo let out a laugh and proceeded to tell April about her misadventures of the day.

“Wow, not even a bird pun?”

“Not even that.”

“This is serious.” Said April, placing her cheek on the palm of her hand.

“Well, the important thing is that a counselor hears you, so the bonfire is a great chance for that.” Started April and Jo listened, more focused than she had been during the whole day.

“Another important thing about puns is that they have to be spontaneous, s- _pun-_ taneous, if you will.”

Jo groaned.

“I had to. But anyway, get out of your head; puns come easier when you’re relaxed.”

Jo started to think of the times she was most relaxed. Working on a new invention, hanging with her friends and exploring; and of course, being with April. Maybe this would be easy after all.

“You’re right. Thanks, Ape.” Said Jo, putting her head atop April’s head, something she regularly did due to the height difference between the two.

“Any time.” Finally it had been time for the hug April had been saving for Jo all day.

Truth be told, April’s amazing strength combined with excitement made the hug hurt Jo’s spine, but this time she wouldn’t complain. She had been waiting for this the whole day, even if she didn’t admit it.

It was finally time for the bonfire.

All the scouts gathered around a huge fire, toasting marshmallows and sausages, laughing and sharing their adventures of the day. The Roanokes were sitting on a log near the fire; Ripley was fitting her 12th marshmallow on a huge stick she had found, Jen was explaining to her the dangers of eating too much sugar, Molly was presenting her gift of a tiny wooden bass to a very flustered Mal and bubbles was cuddled up next to the fire between the two.

Jo and April were sitting next to each other, talking about their day and laughing, roasting some sausages. Jo had forgotten all about the nervousness and overthinking and was just enjoying this moment with her friends and with April.

Mid-sentence April let out a huge yawn, something unusual for the little ball of energy of a girl.

“Getting sleepy?”

“It was all the running around camp looking for you.” April teased.

These exchanges always got a smile out of Jo.

“The creative juices were flowing better behind the Mess Hall, it’s not my fault you didn’t think of looking there.”

“You made me walk miles just looking for you!” Said April with a little extra drama.

“But your s- _mile_ was worth it. Besides you had been running around my head all day anyway.”

Everyone stood still for a second.

“Jo, you did it!” Ripley blurted through a mouthful of marshmallows.

“Yeah, Jo!” “Nice, dude!”

_Please tell me I didn’t say that out loud._

Oh but she had.

“I’m very happy to award you with your Pungeon Master badge, scout! Excellent delivery.” Jen presented her with her long awaited badge while the other campers around continued to cheer.

“Congrats Jo!” Said Barney from the log next to them.

“Jo you did it! You got you bronze axe!” Said April who proceeded to launch herself on top of Jo for a hug.

Jo was still dumbstruck, of course she wanted her badge, but after the day she had she just earned it by technically hitting on her best friend? Had anybody picked up on that? She was stuttering and red like a tomato, until she looked around her friends so happy for her and her best friend and crush,

Yes, her crush,

Hugging her.

With the badge she had been working so hard to earn the whole day in her hands.

This moment was perfect. Jo composed herself and simply thanked them.

“Thank you very much. I’d like to thank my dads, my friends and most importantly, the Pungeon Master herself, April.”

Every one cheered once again and Mal high fived Jo, with a smile that meant it wasn’t just for the badge but for the sweet pick up line she delivered back there.

Jo put away the badge and everyone resumed to their previous activities. Except April was still all huddled up to Jo’s side, sleepier than ever and not showing any signs of wanting to let go. A little smile creeped up to Jo’s face just seeing April watch the fire with sleepy eyes and a small smile. Without thinking too much, Jo simply put her arms around the smaller girl and enjoyed the moment, simply watching the fire too. This had been a good day after all.

“So…” Said April with a mischievous smile. “I’ve been running around your head all day?”

“Oh shut up!”


End file.
